joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Broly (Dragon Ball Super - Wanked)
|-|Base= |-|Wrathful= |-|SSJ Form= |-|Full Power= Summary Broly is an elite Saiyan who was born with an extraordinary potential for power. His abnormal power shocked King Vegeta and he exiled Broly to planet Vampa, fearing that he might one day not only challenge his son for the throne, but also become a danger to the universe itself. However, after a long wait of 41 years, Broly was rescued by Chirai and Lemo, who worked for Frieza at that time. Because of his father's wishes to take revenge, Broly was forced to fight Goku and Vegeta. Powers and Stats Key: Base | Ikari | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan (Full Power) Tier: 2-C | 2-C | 2-C, eventually became High 2-A | High 2-A Name: Broly Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 48 Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Extrasensory Perception (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing them to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power) | All previous abilities, Paralysis Inducement, Power Mimicry (Copied the paralysis technique from Goku within seconds), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Got out of Goku's paralysis) | All previous abilities, Danmaku, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Transported himself and Gogeta into a higher dimension and shattered multiple realities until they transported themselves back to Earth), Resistance to Heat Manipulation | All previous abilities, Breath Attack Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Was able to match Super Saiyan Vegeta, who had to turn Super Saiyan God to overpower him) | Low Multiverse level (Was able to completely dominate Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta and kept up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Low Multiverse level (Much stronger than both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta), eventually became High Multiverse level+ (After adapting, he clashed with Super Saiyan Gogeta so hard that he transcended into a higher dimension, where they destroyed multiple realities as a side-effect of their battle) | Universe level+ (Forced Gogeta to use Super Saiyan Blue in order to defeat him) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to match Super Saiyan Vegeta) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Infinite (Much faster than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta. Eventually fought Gogeta in a higher spatial dimension) | Immeasurable (Faster than Super Saiyan Gogeta, forced him into using Super Saiyan Blue) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal, eventually became High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Low Multiverse level (Could exchange blows with SSJ Vegeta) | Low Multiverse level (Exchanged blows with SSB Goku) | Low Multiverse level, eventually became High Multiverse level+ (Took on SSJ Gogeta) | High Multiverse level+ (Took blows from SSB Gogeta) Stamina: Very high. His stamina is much greater than that of an average Saiyan. Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Extended melee range. High Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting due to being stranded on an isolated planet, Broly is a competent fighter who learns very quickly as he fights. Weaknesses: Unable to control his own power. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. *'Energy Shield:' Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks. *'Saiyan Blaster:' Broly fires an immense green beam of energy from his mouth. *'Chest Blast:' Broly rams his chest into his opponent creating an explosion. *'Blaster Meteor:' Broly releases several energy blasts that attack multiple targets. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Ikari:' Also known as Wrathful, this form is triggered when Broly goes into a state of intense rage. In this form he can use the power of the Oozaru by harnessing it in his human body which provides a huge boost to his strength, speed and durability. But it is very difficult to control and Broly becomes increasingly berserk while using it. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. *'Super Saiyan (Full Power):' It is essentially another name for Super Saiyan Berserker or Legendary Super Saiyan. It's an extremely rare and massively powerful form, with a seemingly endless supply of energy and is considered to be the "Final" or "True" form of a Super Saiyan. It is a form that has evolved differently than the regular Super Saiyan transformations and is said to appear once every thousand years. In this form Broly has green hair and his height and muscle mass increase drastically. His power keeps on increasing as he continues fighting. Notes #SSJ God Goku has a 2-C feat in the form of threatening to destroy the entirety of Universe 7 with Beerus, which according to this page contains 122 space-time continua. Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku has surpassed Beerus by the third usage, and SSB Goku after the Tournament of Power should at least be close to that power. #Immeasurable speed comes from Jiren transcending time. This is different from merely being independent of time; Vados' statement means that Jiren is explicitly superior to linear time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 2 Category:KingPin0422's Profiles